


Colors That Show You

by ImmaKookieMonster



Series: Prompts from Amino [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BUILDING UP THE TAG, College, Colors, Drabble, Handsome as Fuck Rowoon, How Do I Tag, Love YoungWoon pls, M/M, Side!Jaeseong, Side!hwiyang, Soulmates, fluff?, my feels are fucking high right now, slightly nerdy youngbin?, they deserve appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster
Summary: Youngbin has been waiting to meet his soulmate for 23 years. Then Rowoon bursts into the lecture hall and meets his eyes.wow what a pretty color......Soulmate au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. then there are colors.unbetad





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because fucking jAeyooN decided it was a good idea to send me pics and gifs of YoungWoon so my feels went fucking sky high and I couldn't get rid of them so I decided to write a short drabble to try to get rid of them before i couLD ACTUALLY DO MY FUCKING HOMEWORK HAHAHAAHA PROCRASTINATION i love life :')
> 
> Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. its late and I'm too lazy to grammar correctly :') and i have no beta :')

Youngbin groans as his alarm blares Twice's Knock Knock, struggling to find his phone.

"Rise and shine, Youngbinnie hyung!" Jaeyoon calls, jumping on to his bed. Youngbin only groans, burrowing his face into his pillow. "Ay hyung! It's only been a week since the start of the semester!" 

"Shut up," Youngbin grumbles, trying to fall back asleep, "I'm so fucking tired."

"Hyung," Jaeyoon pouts, "it's 8 am. Your lecture is in 15 minutes." Youngbin hums, closing his eyes. Jaeyoon is silent for a bit, and Youngbin wonders if he fell asleep too.

"Hyung. 10 minutes." Jaeyoon says. Youngbin groans and forces his eyes open, glaring at the younger. Jaeyoon only cheerfully smiles and rips the covers away from him.

"Whyyyy," Youngbin complains as he reaches for his round glasses. 

"I'm doing you a favor hyung~" Jaeyoon sings. "How do you expect to meet your soulmate like this if you never go out?"

"Just because you met Inseong at a cafe doesn't mean everyone will meet their soulmate at a cafe, Jae," Youngbin deadpans, throwing on some clothes from the ground. 

"Ew," Jaeyoon wrinkles his nose. "You're so dirty."

"Engineering major," Youngbin waves his hand, heading for the bathroom. "You just don't understand." Jaeyoon shrugs.

"Maybe I don't. Why would I want to though? There is a reason it is a needed job." Jaeyoon hums. "By the way, hyung. Your outfit looks horrid. Green and yellow? So ugly." Youngbin only releases a sigh as he brushes his teeth, blearily staring at his reflection. He spits out the toothpaste and washes his face and quickly brushes his hair.

When he goes out of the bathroom, grabbing his stuff next to his bed, Jaeyoon is there, handing him coffee and a donut.

"Bless your soul, Jae," Youngbin sighs, taking a bite from the donut and giving Jaeyoon a half hug.

"Appreciate me, hyung," Jaeyoon deadpans, lightly hugging him back. "Have fun at your lecture~ Mine isn't until 11~" Jaeyoon teases, ignoring the glare Youngbin sends his way. 

 

Youngbin trudges towards his class, thankful it wasn't too far away. He sees some other students around, rushing to their class or jogging for exercise. Youngbin scoffs. Why would you need to exercise to lose weight when you can pull all-nighters and eat one meal a day?

Youngbin sighs as he blinks the sleepiness away, the black and white blurring together. A flash of loneliness fills him as he looks at his surroundings. In his small group of friends, he was the only one left to find his soulmate. And he was the oldest. It's been 23 years and he hasn't met his soulmate yet.

Maybe he should give up. He's too busy for a relationship anyway.

"Hyung!" someone calls, slinging an arm around Youngbin's shoulders and almost making him drop his coffee in surprise. "Why're you standing out here looking like an angsty emo teen? And what the fuck are you wearing? What did Jaeyoon tell you?" Youngbin releases a sigh and lightly pushes Hwiyoung away. 

"Let's just go inside," Youngbin grumbles, going inside the building to the lecture hall. 

"Aww hyung is just jealous because he can't see colors yet," Hwiyoung teases.

"Maybe," Youngbin shrugs, pushing the door to the hall open.

"Aww that is cute," Hwiyoung grins. "Hyung wants to meet his soulmate~"

"Stop teasing poor Youngbin hyung," Taeyang laughs, ruffling Hwiyoung's hair. "It isn't his fault he hasn't met his soulmate at age 23."

"I hate you all," Youngbin declares, sitting down in the middle row of the lecture hall, the other two sitting next to him. "It definitely is not that."

"I'm sure," Hwiyoung gives him a sarcastic smile.

"And please do not start making out again. Taeyang keep your hands out of his pants today? It's fucking public," Youngbin deadpans. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, hyung," Taeyang says with an innocent smile. Youngbin only gives him a disgusted look as he shakes his head slowly.

"I am disgusted." Taeyang is about to respond as the professor walks in, slamming his bag on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Hello class," Professor Kim begins, making Youngbin turn to the front and ignore the two idiots next to him. 

"Yesterday, we went over the evolution of-"

"I'M SORRY!" The door slams open, a tall boy bursting in, bowing as he panted for breath.

"Well," Professor Kim says, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'M REALLY SORRY!" The boy stood up, looking at the professor in the eyes before bowing again. "IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Who the fu-" Hwiyoung whispers before Youngbin hits him, signaling for him to shut up. 

"I was just sick the past few days and I couldn't make it before but I am caught up with the class because I have friends who got me caught up, I promise!" Professor Kim looks at his stuff for a moment, shuffling some papers. The lecture hall was silent. Youngbin shifted uncomfortably. 

"Kim Seokwoo?" Professor Kim finally said. The boy straightened up again, smiling.

"Yes, that is me. Kim Seokwoo." 

"Alright. You should be fine. Take a seat," Professor Kim waves him off, turning to the blackboard.

"Thank you!" Seokwoo bows shortly again and turns to find a seat.

Youngbin stares at the new student a bit longer, taking in his defined jawline and slightly styled hair. And Seokwoo met his gaze. 

Color exploded across his vision. 

Youngbin flinched and closed his eyes, putting his head down against the desk, shakily taking off his glasses.

"Hyung!" Hwiyoung whispers. "Hyung you okay?" Taeyang looks worriedly at Youngbin before looking at Seokwoo. 

"Hyung, you okay?" Taeyang asks.

"Y-yeah I should be fine," Youngbin assures, lifting his head again and slowly opening his eyes, blinking at the blurred colors. "Who is he?"

"The tall handsome guy? Kim Seokwoo," Taeyang hums. "Think he's in the drama department. He's friends with Inseong hyung, though. I talk to him sometimes. Why? He's handsome, right?" Taeyang teases. Youngbin shakes his head, putting on his glasses again and tries to blink the dizziness away.

"He is." Youngbin agrees before realizing what he said.

"What?" Hwiyoung blinks.

"What?" Youngbin echoes.

"Psst, Taeyang!" Youngbin looks to the side and sees the  _handsome god_ called Seokwoo sitting next to Taeyang. 

"Oh Seokwoo hyung, hey," Taeyang greets.

"Can I sit here? Inseong isn't here because he decided to skip today." Seokwoo scoffs. 

"Ouch, I'm your second choice?" Taeyang laughs before nodding. "Yeah it doesn't matter to me." Youngbin grips Hwiyoung's arm a bit too hard, earning a pained gasp from the younger.

"Shit sorry," Youngbin mutters, turning back to the professor and the front of the room, putting his hood up and trying to ignore his handsome soulmate just two seats over.

"You okay, hyung?" Hwiyoung asks. "You're acting a bit weird."

"It's nothing, Hwi," Youngbin says under his breath, focusing his attention at the front.

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Youngbin sings, feeling Seokwoo's gaze on him. Does he dare look? Apparently.

Youngbin dares look. He meets Seokwoo's eyes once again and freezes, unconsciously trying to memorize every part of his handsome face. 

"-ngbin! Youngbin hyung?" Hwiyoung calls, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Y-yeah sorry," Youngbin flushes, sitting back in his seat and training his eyes back to the front of the room, trying to pay attention to the professor again. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Hwiyoung says doubtfully, but doesn't push him more. Youngbin spends the rest of the lecture trying to will the blush from his face and the urge to look at Seokwoo again. 

 

 

"He's so handsome," Youngbin groans, burrowing his head into Taeyang's shoulder. "He's just so...  _handsome_." 

"I know," Taeyang sighs, patting Youngbin's head. 

"He's so  _perfect_ and  _handsome_ oh my god," Youngbin wants to sob. "He's too handsome to be real."

"We've all been through this. We know." Hwiyoung tells him. 

"I feel like a potato," Youngbin says, lifting his head up. "Is he really my soulmate?"

"Are you complaining?" Inseong laughs.

"Oh hell no I'm not complaining," Youngbin shakes his head. "I'm just- Oh god." 

"Hyung is only dying because he did something embarrassing in front of Seokwoo," Hwiyoung whispers loudly to Inseong. 

"Oh, you mean telling him you're his soulmate?" Inseong asks, turning to Youngbin.

"Oh god don't remind me," Youngbin cries, burying his face into his arms. "It was so embarrassing! Stuttering and shit..." 

"He thought that was cute," Inseong hums. 

"What?" Youngbin's head shot up, staring at Inseong. " _What?_ " 

"He thought you were cute. Told me, and I quote, 'my soulmate told me he was my soulmate after the lecture today. It was super cute oh lord'."

"Oh my god," Youngbin moans, burying his face again. "This is so embarrassing." 

"Aww hyung," Taeyang laughs.

"The colors are so cute oh my god," Youngbin groans. 

"He really thinks you're cute, Youngbin-ah," Inseong says. "He talks about you a lot." 

"Bullshit," Youngbin accuses. 

"I'm not even kidding. You guys have been dancing around each other for the past few weeks I'm almost done. The amount of hours I have to sit here listening to you and Seokwoo gush over each other makes me want to throw myself in front of a train." Inseong deadpans.

"Wow." A deep voice says.

"Oh my, excellent timing Seokwoo!" Inseong greets, making Youngbin freeze and curl into himself more. 

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit kill me kill me kill me kill me," Youngbin chants under his breath. 

"You okay there, Youngbin?" Seokwoo asks, looking at Youngbin.

"Yes," Youngbin squeaks. "Just fine. Absolutely fine. Hahaha." 

"So, bye guys see you later!" Hwiyoung calls, making Youngbin look up to see him shoving Inseong and Taeyang out away. "Don't kill him with your nerdiness!" 

"Wow I'll try not to," Youngbin deadpans. Then the reality of being alone with his soulmate in the library sank in. "H-hi?" 

"Hi," Seokwoo laughs. Youngbin thinks it sounds beautiful. "So. My soulmate, huh?" Seokwoo raises an eyebrow. Youngbin slowly nods, chewing his lip nervously and fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah," Youngbin mumbles. "This is awkward." 

"Is it?" Seokwoo shrugs. "We can get to know each other. Not a big deal. What's your favorite color?" 

"They're all pretty," Youngbin smiles, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I guess I like green?" 

"Oh? Any reason why?" Seokwoo asks, sitting down across from Youngbin.

"Because it reminds me of you." Youngbin says, shrugging. A slight blush crosses Seokwoo's face and it's only then Youngbin realizes what he just said. "I-I mean, uh-"

"I like yellow. For the same reason. It reminds me of you." Youngbin stares at him, stunned, a blush forming on his face. 

"O-oh. I-I like snapbacks! Er, I like to wear hats." Youngbin says, searching for something to say.

"I have a lot of snapbacks," Seokwoo smiles. "If you want to wear any." 

"Y-yeah." Youngbin taps his leg, unsure what to do.

"You major in engineering?" Seokwoo asks.

"Yeah. I do."

"Wow, sounds tough," Seokwoo laughs.

"Yeah, it really is," Youngbin laughs breathily, pushing up his glasses. "Really stressful. Probably got wrecked from my finals last semester." 

"Aw that sucks," Seokwoo makes a face. Youngbin grins.  _It's adorable_. "So," Seokwoo begins, leaning forward, "did you understand a single thing Professor Kim was saying? I was kinda zoned out and I definitely lost him after he started talking about Karl Marx. I barely remember who he was from my high school years."

"Oh," Youngbin laughs, "I have notes. I'll try to explain some things, but I'm not a good teacher." Youngbin tells him, taking out his notes.

"Oh bless, thanks anyways," Seokwoo smiles, taking out his own textbook. "I'm so lost in that class."

"Karl Marx was a German philosopher, among other things, in the 1800s, formed Marxism and had his ideas in class struggles yadda yadda but we focused more on his theories of human nature..." Youngbin explains, leaning forward. Seokwoo nods as Youngbin speaks, trying to soak everything up and writing things down as Youngbin went on.

As time went by, Youngbin found himself relaxing and enjoying his time with Seokwoo, cracking some jokes and trying to explain things as best he could to his soulmate. 

"From his early writing to his later works, he conceives of human nature as composed of tendencies, drives, essential powers. Instincts. In order to satisfy needs for external objectives-"

"Youngbin," Seokwoo interrupts.

"Yeah?" Youngbin asks, pausing.

"I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Youngbin stares at Seokwoo in shock.

"W-what?"

"Date me." Seokwoo says. He tilts his head, eyes pleading. "What do you say?"

"Yes, sure," Youngbin agrees breathily, unaware he even agreed. 

"Really?" A huge grin spread across Seokwoo's face. Youngbin wants to keep it on his face.

"Yes. I will date you." 

 

 

 

Youngbin has been waiting 23 years for his soulmate. 

He's finally found him. 

The world has never been more beautiful than it is now. 

**Author's Note:**

> JAE AND TAE YOU BETTER FUCKING LOVE ME BECAUSE I FUCKING DID NOT DO MY HOMEWORK FOR THIS YOU PIECES OF SHIT
> 
> sorry if this seemed rushed, BECAUSE IT HELLA WAS RUSHED :') KMS


End file.
